Wakacje
by Wiana
Summary: Efekt głupawki... Harry Potter spotyka na wakacjach Lorda Voldemorta. Slash...


Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy w całym swoim życiu. Udało mu się wymknąć czarodziejskiemu światu i wyjechać na wakacje. Właśnie wylegiwał się na wygodnym leżaku w luksusowym hotelu i popijał drinka z palemką, przyniesionego mu przez skąpo ubraną barmankę. Słońce delikatnie pieściło jego zabezpieczoną kremem z filtrem skórę a szum oceanu łagodził jego strzępione przez wojnę nerwy. Tak, teraz mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Voldemort tak bardzo chciał być wiecznie młody i żywy. Sam nie chciał rezygnować z przebywania w tym cudownym zakątku, który mógł być tylko i wyłącznie namiastką raju. A najpiękniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że był tak daleko od Anglii, że macki Voldiego tu nie sięgały. Harry uśmiechnął się i odstawił pusty kieliszek na stoliczek. Pora na odrobinę ruchu, pomyślał i przekręcił się na brzuch. Już po chwili kształtna masażystka podeszła i rozpoczęła z wprawą ugniatać jego mięśnie. _Mmm__…_ tak, zdecydowanie trafił do raju.

Wieczorem Harry postanowił aportować się do Las Vegas i poużywać sobie trochę. Jak nie patrzeć do końca wakacji zostały już tylko trzy tygodnie. Musiał wykorzystać je jak tylko mógł najlepiej i czerpać z życia pełnymi garściami zanim zostanie zmuszony do powrotu do szkoły i bagna wojny.

Harry właśnie kończył szóstą lampkę szampana i przegrywał w ruletkę, gdy jego oczom ukazał się niesamowity widok. Niedaleko niego mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych włosach brał od kelnera drinka. Mężczyzna ten miał na sobie lekki różowy garnitur obszyty futerkiem i cekinami. Jednak nie to zwróciło uwagę lekko już wstawionego młodzieńca. Mężczyzna ten miał bowiem krwistoczerwone tęczówki i uśmiechał się zawadiacko do dekoracji. Harry, całkowicie zapominając o grze, zerwał się z miejsca z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Tom! Kopę lat! Świetnie wyglądasz, staruszku! – Chłopak podbiegł do zaskoczonego mężczyzny i zdrowo poklepał go po plecach. – Wystrzałowe ciuszki, tak nawiasem mówiąc…

Voldemort przez chwilę marszczył brwi przyglądając się mu, zanim go rozpoznał i na jego twarz wypłynął równie szeroki uśmiech co Harry'ego.

- Potter! Normalnie, nie poznałem cię! – Potarmosił i tak już roztrzepane włosy młodzieńca. – Wziąłeś jakieś eliksiry czy co? Bo już nie wyglądasz jak krasnal.

Harry objął go ramieniem i obaj wyszli na taras, lekko się chwiejąc.

- Jejku, Tom, dzięki. Nigdy nie brałem cię za kogoś prawiącego komplemene… komlene… ko… pochwały. – Harry w końcu zakończył z wielkim uśmiechem, dumny, że udało mu się dokończyć zdanie.

- No wiesz, jeszcze kilka lat i może nawet dorośniesz mi do ramion. – Riddle powiedział z bardzo poważną miną po czym zamyślił się chwilę. – Może jednak kilkanaście lat…

Harry roześmiał się i obaj klapnęli na ławkę niedaleko hotelu z wielką migoczącą reklamą. Voldemort wyciągnął z kieszeni tekilę i nalał jej do kieliszka Harry'ego po szampanie i do swojego po drinku. Chłopak wydał z siebie okrzyk zadowolenia i wzniósł kieliszek do góry w geście toastu.

- Nie wiem za co pijemy… ale tekila bum bum! – Potter zakrzyknął i obaj wypili kilka łyków trunku po czym zasiedli w ciszy. Kilka minut później Harry zachichotał i szturchnął Voldemorta łokciem między żebra. – A co tam w Anglii słychać? Jak Śmierciojadki?

Tom westchnął przeciągle i zaczął bawić się swoim hawajskim wiankiem wiszącym mu na szyi.

- Ej, Tom? Co jest? – Wybełkotał wyraźnie zaniepokojony chłopak a gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi uniósł delikatnie dłonią podbródek mężczyzny by ten popatrzył mu w oczy. – No już… nie ma co się smucić. Co się stało? Wiesz, że mnie możesz powiedzieć.

W oczach Voldemorta pojawiły się łzy i objął chłopaka, przytulając go do siebie. Harry zaczął go poklepywać po plecach i mówić jakieś głupoty i słodkie słówka by się uspokoił.

- Oni mnie w ogóle nie słuchają! – Tom wychlipał. – Nie potrafią niczego zrobić jak trzeba. Ostatnio wysłałem ich na prostą misję. Mieli tylko zabić wszystkich w takiej wiosce… a oni co? Nie dość, że nikogo nie zabili, to jeszcze dali się złapać do Azaka… Azbaka… do więzienia!

Harry przytulił mężczyznę mocniej do siebie całym sercem łącząc się w jego bólu.

- Cii… może po prostu powinieneś zmienić im nazwę na Niejadki? Albo coś w tym stylu… wiesz, tak w ogóle to nie powi… nieneś brać tego wszystkiego aż tak bardzo do siebie. – Chłopak głaskał Voldemorta po głowie i po plecach, lekko ich kołysząc i mężczyzna pomalutku zaczął się uspokajać.

- Ale jak ja mam nie brać tego do siebie? Przez nich nigdy nie uda mi się zapanować nad światem. I jak ja mam siać strach i zniszczenie gdy takie fajtłapy wszystko knocą? – Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę i podał ją Riddle'owi.

- Czysta.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie i przyjął zaoferowaną chusteczkę po czym bardzo delikatnie wytarł nią oczy i bardzo głośno wydmuchał nos.

- Dziękuję. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął chusteczkę by oddać ją z powrotem, jednak Harry potrząsnął głową i pogłaskał go po policzku.

- Możesz ją zatrzymać. – Powiedział czując się tak jakby właśnie porozdawał galeony potrzebującym.

- Naprawdę? – Voldemort nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie podarował mu chusteczki. To było tak piękne, że miał wrażenie, że znów się rozpłacze. Popatrzył w zielone oczy Potter'a i wiedział, że chłopak był tego całkowicie pewien, że naprawdę chciał mu ją dać. Przytulił go do siebie i pocałował w czoło. – Och, dziękuję!

- Proszę. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Wiesz, szkoda, że muszę cię zabić. Naprawdę nie chcę tego robić. Jesteś naprawdę fajny i jak już trochę urosłeś i pozbyłeś się tych denek od słoików z nosa to nawet zrobiłeś się dość ładny… - Voldemort nalał tekili do kieliszków znów pogrążając się w smutnej zadumie. Harry nie mógł patrzeć jak Tom tak siedzi cicho. Serce mu się krajało widząc tak wielki obraz smutku i rozpaczy. Wypił zawartość kieliszka duszkiem i sam pomógł sobie nalać kolejny.

- Ale dlaczego musisz mnie zabić? Skoro nie chcesz to przecież nikt cię do tego nie zmusza. Ja przynajmniej cię do tego nie zmuszam. Też nie chcę się zabijać i uważam, że jestem całkiem przystojny. Wiesz, ty też jesteś niczego sobie jak już sobie wyhodowałeś nos i w ogóle. – Harry przyjrzał się uważniej zawartości swojego kieliszka, zauważając z zachwytem jak ładnie światło neonów zakrzywia się na szkle. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na to zafascynowany, zupełnie zapominając o rozmowie. W pewnym momencie Tom poderwał się z ławki i lekko zataczając padł przed Potterem na kolana.

- Wiem! Jeżeli nie chcemy się zabijać i obaj uważamy, że jesteśmy przystojni i się lubimy to powinniśmy wziąć ślub! – Riddle powiedział z wielkim przekonaniem i trochę plączącym się językiem. Harry popatrzył na niego oniemiały. Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał!

- Ja cię kręcę, Tom! Ty to masz łeb. Ja nigdy bym na to nie wpadł! – Chłopak podskoczył z podekscytowaniem i opadł na ławkę gdy świat przed nim zawirował. – Jej… zawsze chciałem wyjść za mąż ale myślałem, że jak nie jestem dziewczyną to mi się to nigdy nie uda! Ale to będzie doskonałe!

Harry i Tom czym prędzej udali się do najbliższej kapliczki, w której od ręki udzielono im ślubu, nie patrząc nawet na dowody osobiste. I nawet dostali od razu papiery rozwodowe, gratis!

Po bardzo krótkiej i wylewnej ceremonii młodzi i szczęśliwi małżonkowie udali się do najbliższego wolnego luksusowego apartamentu hotelowego aby skonsumować ich związek. Harry był oczywiście bardzo nerwowy z racji tego, że to miał być jego pierwszy raz. Voldemort natomiast był lekko podenerwowany, ponieważ nie pamiętał czy wziął swoją cotygodniową porcję eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego i anty-związkowego, który nie pozwalał dwóm czarodziejom związać się na stałe poprzez magiczną więź. Jednak wszystkie obawy i niepewności szybko znikły gdy zaczęli się pieścić i całować. Czym pręcej pozbyli się ubrań.

- Och, Tom! Wyglądasz tak seksownie w tej różowej koronkowej bieliźnie! - Harry wykrzyknął podniecony na co Voldemort poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

- Wiem. Mam nawet do tego kompletu puchaty ogonek i uszy króliczka. - Odpowiedział z dumą, ściągając bokserki w serduszka z Potter'a. Następnie zaczął go szybko przygotowywać i, po pewnych problemach z trafieniem, w końcu wszedł w niego. Może i sam seks nie był zbyt wysokich lotów biorąc pod uwagę ilość alkoholu, która przeszkadzała im w skoordynowanych ruchach, jednak obaj opadli na poduszki zadowoleni i spełnieni. Przytulili się do siebie po czym zasnęli niczym nie zmąconym snem.

oOOOo

Harry obudził się rano z potężnym bólem głowy, zastanawiając się co takiego zrobił poprzedniego dnia by sobie na niego zasłużyć. Z niewyjaśnionych mu bliżej przyczyn nie znajdował się w swoim pokoju w hotelu ale w zupełnie obcym, sądząc z widoku za oknem, apartamencie w Las Vegas. Na domiar złego bolał go tyłek a jeszcze nigdy nie obudził się z tą dolegliwością. Pomijając tamten jedyny raz kiedy razem z Ronem postanowili spróbować samogonu Hagrida i przez trzy dni latali do toalety. Ale wtedy to był ból nieco innego rodzaju. Pomału, niczym przez mgłę, wspomnienia do niego powracały ale wciąż nie mógł znaleźć w nich niczego co mogłoby być przyczyną jego obecnego stanu. Wtedy jego spojrzenie padło na złotą obręcz na jego serdecznym palcu i jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy wspomnienia uderzyły w niego z siłą Hogwarckiego ekspresu. Gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku, patrząc na obrączkę jak na jakiś niezidentyfikowany obiekt nieziemskiego pochodzenia i jęknął gdy ból się nasilił.

_Nie, to nie mogła być prawda…_

Rozejrzał się w panice po pokoju i dostrzegł kartkę na szafce nocnej. Drżącymi dłońmi chwycił ją przeczytał jej zawartość.

_Doba hotelowa kończy się o dwunastej._

_Do zobaczenia w Anglii,_

_Voldemort._

Harry patrzył przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem a w jego uszach pobrzmiewał marsz żałobny.

_Chyba muszę się napić…_


End file.
